heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Big "NO!"/Gallery
Gallery Images Luke NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!.jpg|Luke Skywalker's Big "NO!" after learning that Darth Vader is his father. Zeus NNNOOOOOO!!!!!.gif|Zeus's big NO! after Hercules' kidnapping. Riza's Big No.png|Riza's Big "NO!" after hearing that Shero threw all money from robbery. giphy-downsized.gif|While he fights Dodge Landon, Caesar lets out a big "NO!", as his first spoken word. Tiny's fake death.png|Audrey's Big "NO" thinking that Tiny is dead. Buddy's big NOOO.gif|Buddy screaming NOOO! upon learning that his father is on the naughty list. Spejson and Wojtas Big NO!.png|Spejson and Wojtas' big "NO!" after Mr. Wiesio landed on Hornet destroying it. New Buzz NNNOOOO!!!.gif|Utility Belt Buzz's Big "NO!". Porky rips tickets.png|Bug's Big "NO" wihen Porky rips tickets for football game into apart. Nooooooo.gif|Spike's Big "NO!". S1E01A_Lincoln_missed_his_show.jpg|Lincoln Loud's big "NO!" when he missed his favorite show. Wojtas Big NO after burning his new car.png|Wojtas "Big NO" after burning his new car, while he was in drug trance. File:Obi-Wan-Scream.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi screaming after seeing Darth Maul killing Qui-Gon Jinn. EnnuiNooo.png|Ennui's Big "NO" after realizing that Loki is captured by Ice Dancers. Pinkie Pie crying out nooo! MLPTM.jpg|Pinkie Pie crying out "NOOO!" after seeing Twilight Sparkle being sucked into the storm. The Brooklyn Guy's Big --NO!--.jpg|Brooklyn T. Guy's Big "NO!" in "Bowser's Drivers License". Alvin screaming NOOOO!!!.png|Alvin's Big "NO!" as Brittany remarks that he's starting to sound like Dave. Sam Sparks NNoooooo!!!.jpg|Sam Sparks yelling NO! after she sees the giant meatball explode with Flint inside it. Cutie Mark Crusaders screaming NOOOOOOO!.jpg|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Big "NO!". The_Answer_00068.png|Ruby's Big "NOOO!" in "The Answer". Sacrifice.jpg|Optimus Prime screaming after Smokescreen dies. Chuckie's big NOOO!!!.png|Chuckie Finster screaming NOOO!!! to stop the wicked Coco from marrying his dad, just in time to object the vows. Woody no no no no no!!.jpg|Woody’s sobbing “NO!”, after a passing car puts out his match just as he was about to light Buzz Lightyear’s rocket with it. Stewie No!.jpg|Stewie Griffin's big "NO!" when he sees the TV getting destroyed by Peter and Chris while playing Unga Bunga. Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters-_Final_Trailer_-_00052.jpg|Madison Russell shrieking "NOOO!!!" as Ghidorah is preparing to destroy her with his gravity beams after she sacrificed the ORCA but Ghidorah is still targeted on her being unaffected, but not before Godzilla saved her life. Esmeralda NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|Esmerelda's big "NOO!" as Quasimodo slipped out of her hands and falls, before is caught by Phoebus on a lower floor. rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5440.jpg|Jack Frost yelling "NO!" after seeing Pitch Black overwhelming and killing Sandy with black nightmare sand. Flik NNNOOOOO!!!!.jpg|Flik's Big "NOOO!" as he's being snatched by Hopper. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6821.jpg|Hova screaming "NO!" after Lucas get eaten by frog (Croaker) and tries to stop him. Victor_NO.png|Victor screaming after seeing Sparky dies. File:Homer_Simpson_NOOOO.jpg|Homer Simpson's Big "NOOO!" after guarding the watermelon. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou's Big "NO!" after Leomon dies. IMG_0790.JPG|Rick Grimes big "No" after the Governor sliced Hershel Greene neck in cold blood Danny Vinyard screaming NO!.jpg|Danny Vinyard screaming "NOOOO!!!" before his brother Derek curb stomps Lawrence for trying to steal from their car. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader's big "NO!" after learning that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. File:Sulley_NOOOOOO!!.png|Sulley screaming, “NOOOOOO!”, because he thinks that Boo is sent down to the trash compactor. File:Vegeta_Furioso.jpg|Vegeta's big "NO!" after seeing Future Trunks getting killed by Cell. oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-12503.jpg|Glinda's big "NO!", after Theodora throws a fireball to kill Oz. oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-12523.jpg|China Girl's big "NO!", after Theodora destroys Oz's balloon. Belle No!.jpg|Belle's big "No!", when Gaston rallies a mob of villagers to kill the Beast. File:Cartmannokfc.jpg|Eric Cartman letting out a big “NO!”, when he found out that KFC is illegal in the state of Colorado. bandicam 2018-08-14 17-18-07-168.jpg|Rigby's Big "NO!" Phineas said NOOO.jpg|Phineas Flynn's big NO! after Candace turn into a Doof-Zombie. bandicam 2018-08-03 20-13-07-093.jpg|Beast Boy's big "No!" about he launch accidental a prank to Starfire Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-6176.jpg|Shaggy screaming NO! after seeing Scooby-Doo transform into a human after he was bitten by a werewolf. how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-7618.jpg|Hiccup's big "NO!", when he stops Toothless from killing his father, Stoick. BoBoiBoy jerit tidak.png|BoBoiBoy's yells "NO!" after Ochobot got killed by Bora Ra. Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny bawling "NO!" after his brother Frankie is crushed to death by a falling anchor. ABU!! NOOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Aladdin's big "NO!" when he seen Abu trying to steal a forbidden treasure. King Harold sacrifices himself.jpg|King Harold yelling "NO" when Fairy Godmother was going to kill Shrek saying that orges "don't" live happily ever after and he leaps in front of the spell to save him. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg|Manny yells "NO!" as Captain Gutt's crew rapidly tie him up as the evil ape prepares to kill Peaches with his dagger. chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Rocky Rhodes' big NO! after seeing Mrs. Tweedy seemingly decapitate Ginger with her axe. MEG! NNNOOOO!!!!!!!.jpg|Hercules screaming "NO!" as Meg is crushed by a pillar after she shoves him away from the same fate. Rabbit NNNNOOOOOO!!!!.jpg|Rabbit's big "NO!" after he saw his easter supplies are gone in his chest. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9618.jpg|Woody yelling “NO!”, while falling into the incinerator along with the other toys after Lots-O’ Huggin’ Bear abandons them. Ben_screams_No!.jpg|Ben Jahrvi screams NO!, when Johnny 5's main battery power expires due to his damage he sustained by Oscar Baldwin's men Saunders and Jones. 0f19a36b9421a9dc012091b2f8b1b881.jpg|Peter Parker's Big "NO!". WHAT?! NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!.jpg|Terrance screaming, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" when he found out that Celine Dion (South Park) had an affair with Ugly Bob. WD21.png|Kitty Katswell screaming "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tempest "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!".png|Tempest Shadow screaming "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" as she sacrifices herself to block, petrify, defeats, and kills the Storm King to save the Mane Six. File:Change_Your_Mind_742.png|Connie Maheswaran's big "NO!", after seeing White Diamond removing Steven's gemstone. Rey's big NO.gif|Rey's big NO! when she sees Han Solo gets killed by Kylo Ren. Mr. Bean's Big NO.png|Mr. Bean's big NO! when his show is ended and he can't watch it because of his neighbor's family. Marty_McFly's_No.jpg|Marty McFly's big NO! seeing his friend Dr. Emmett Brown is being shot by the Libyan terrorist. File:Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9954.jpg|Hector’s big “NO!”, after he watches Ernesto de la Cruz threw Miguel Rivera over the edge. Dexter NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|Dexter's big"NO!". bandicam 2019-02-23 21-24-45-126.jpg|Jake's big "NO!", after he imaging about pizza is creppy. Sheen nooooo.png|Sheen Estevez screaming "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” upon seeing his Ultra Lord action figure is missing. Jeffy's Big NO!.png|Jeffy's big "NO!" after seeing Brooklyn T. Guy killing his best friend Teddy Bear. Bumblebee-NOOOO!.jpg|Bumblebee screams after Prowl broke his media player. File:BusterCannon.png|Future Trunks' big "NO!" and uses his Buster Cannon to destroy Dr. Gero's secret lab. File:Picard_NO.gif|Jean-Luc Picard's big "NO!". File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg|Kayley's big "NO!" when she sees Ruber magically attaching Excalibur to his right hand. Alan and Sarah No!.jpg|Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle's big "NO!" at Jim and Martha Shepherd after Jim and Martha announce their upcoming skiing trip in Canada from the previous timeline. anna-save-elsa.png|Anna Screaming "NO!" to killing Elsa by Hans using the sword and being to turns into a ice. Simba "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!".jpg|Simba's big "NO!" when Mufasa falls back into the stampede (unaware that Scar threw him off). Kiara "NNNNOOOOOO!!!".jpg|Kiara's big "NO!" after her father Simba exiles Kovu from the Pridelands. Category:Galleries